On the Bed
by Jellyfish77
Summary: BLAnimeKyou Kara Ma no Tsuku Jiyuugyou/Kyou kara Maou WoframxYuuri


Shibuya Yuuri, seorang remaja awal, manis, disukai banyak kaum, terutama pria, _apa?_ , sedang tidur dengan pulas. Dimimpinya Yuuri bermimpi tengah dikejar kejar kucing aneh berwarna kuning cerah, sampai kemudian kucing itu melompat kearah Yuuri, seketika Yuuri pun terbangun dari mimpi absurd nya itu, dan merasakan tubuhnya begitu berat

Seseorang tertidur pulas diatas tubuhnya dengan wajah tampan nya yang membuat orang orang dirumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu langsung sehat bugar setelah melihat wajah bak malaikat Wolfram, kenyataannya Wolfram adalah iblis. Mungkin Wolfram von Bielefeld anak ketiga dari Maou sebelumnya ini menjadikan Yuuri sebagi kasur tambahan yang nyaman

"A- ano! Wolfram..!" Celetuk Yuuri, akhir akhir ini wolfram semakin sering menyelinap kekamar Yuuri, dan bahkan sekarang menjadikan Yuuri sebagai kasur tambahan.

"Uh.. hm?" Prince Bishounen pun bangkit sambil mengusap matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyelinap dan tidur di atasku?" Kata Yuuri dengan muka masam

"Kenapa! Aku kan tunangnmu! Aku berhak melakukan itu!" Kata Wolf tegas

 _Maksudmu menyelinap dan menjadikanku kasurmu?._ Yuuri menghela napas panjang. Yuuri tahu, dia tidak akan pernah menang jika harus berdebat dengang orang yang dijuluki _Wagamama Puu_ oleh Gunter dan Gwendal ini.

 _Ahh! Aku ingin melempar wolfram keluar jendela itu!._ Sayang nya jendela itu tidak bisa dibuka, dan Yuuri tak sampai hati untuk melempar Bishounen kesayangan orang orang satu ini.

"Wolfram.."

"Hmph!" Wajahnya Tsundere seperti biasa, angkuh. Namun tetap banyak yang mengidolakannya

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi"

"Lalu?" Balas Wolf cuek tetap dengan wajah angkuh nya, bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis

"Lalu?! Menyingkirlah! Bagaimana aku bisa bergerak jika kau berada di atasku?" Aku, Shibuya Yuuri. Merasa sedikit frustasi di pagi hari yang indah ini

"Cium aku! Maka aku akan pergi" kata Wolfram sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yuuri, dia menyeringai tajam "yeah ini seperti kau harus membayar sesuatu kepada penjahat jika kau ingin dia tidak mengganggumu!"

"Haaa!!" _Jadi kau mengakui bahwa dirimu memang penjahat Mr.Wolfram?_ Yuuri menggumam.

"Kau menggumamkan apa Yuuri?" Wolf mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"T-tdak" Yuuri memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

Yuuri tengah digoda oleng seorang.. entahlah, bagaimana Yuuri harus menyebutkannya, umurnya 82 tahun namun berpampilan 16

"Kau tidak ingin menciumku?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Yuuri membuat wajah tabah, kembali menghela napas. Sesaat setelah jawaban itu, Yuuri merasakan aura kemarahan iblis yang kuat di sekitarnya, bulu kuduknya merinding.

Mata Wolfram bersinar sinar seperti boneka okiku yang berisi jiwa Gunter saat marah. Kedua tangan ramping itu menyerang Yuuri secepat kilat, mengunci Yuuri, membuat sang Raja dari Shin Makoku ini tak dapat bergerak

 _Akkhh! Aku ingin ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang putri atau wanita manis! Bukannya dengan seorang Bishounen!._ Yuuri meringis didalam hati.

"B-bukan begitu Mr. Wolf!, tolong lepaskan du- ugh!! Lu-"

Wolfram melepaskan Yuuri, namun kali ini dia memeluknya, memeluk Yuuri dari belakang. "Kiss me Yuuri.." Bisik Wolf pelan di telinga Yuuri. _Blush!_

"N-nani?!" Celetuk Yuuri pelan

"Bahkan kau menolak untuk melakukan itu dengan ku" kata sang pangeran iblis namun tampang malaikat ini dengan _straight face_ , kemudian makin mengeratkan Yuuri kedalam pelukannya.

"I-itu..?! Apa! Ahhh!" Yuuri panik, kini dirinya merasa seperti sedang disiram air hangat oleh Conrad dan kemudian Gunter datang membawa sebalok es yang kemudian langsung menuangkan semua isi dari balok itu, Conrad yang tak mau kalah juga membawa setong air panas dan kemudian menuangkannya

 _'Your majesty!'_

 _'Your majesty!'_

 _'Your majesty!'_

 _'Your majesty!'_

Yuuri saat ini merasa sedikit berkeringat. "Y-ya tentu saja karena kita berdua adalah pria?" Balas Yuuri dengan wajah dipaksakan tersenyum.

"Huh?" Wajah Wolf tampak sedikit kebingungan. Dan Yuuri baru ingat bahwa hal seperti itu tidak ada di dunia tempat saat Yuuri berada saat ini.

"Memberikan kenikmatan itu tidak bergantung pada jenis kelamin" _straight face!_

Hoaaaaa!! Degupan jantung Yuuri makin menjadi jadi, _kenikmatan? 'Memberikan kenikmatan itu tidak bergantung pada jenis kelamin'._ Bagaimana bisa Wolf mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dan sepertinya Yuuri pernah mendengar kata kata ini dari sebuah film BL berbentuk OVA yang terdiri dari dua episodes, bukannya Yuuri pernah menonton film itu, hanya saja seseorang pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadanya.

 _Apakah Wolfram mempunyai kepribadian ganda?! Kemana sikap Tsundere nya? Kenapa saat ini aku merasa Wolf terlihat... terlihat..!! 'Kamisama!'_ Batin Yuuri histeris. Dirinya yang polos kini sedang digoda seorang.. entahlah, bagaimana Yuuri harus mengatakannya,Wolf berumur 82 tahun, namun berpenampilan 16 tahun

Pertumbuhan bangsa iblis memang lambat, jadi jangan heran jika kau melihat anak yang terlihat seperti masih berumur 3 tahun, ternyata umur sebenarnya adalah 10 tahun, ini sangat diimpi impikan para wanita di bumi.

Yuuri mencari cari pertanyaan untuk menjebak Wolfram. "Ahh! Itu berarti kau pernah melakukan itu dengan orang lain! Kan?" Yuuri menampakkan wajah menyindir dan sedikit menyipitkan mata di akhir kata _'-kan!'._

Ekspresi Wolfram mengeras, dan ini bukankah sesuatu yang baik menurut Yuuri

"Jangan asal bicara Yuuri" mata hijau Wolf menatap mata Yuuri yang hitam pekat dengan tajam, Yuuri pun bergidik ngeri. _Cringe!_ Sekali lagi batin Yuuri meringis, tunangannya yang tsundere pagi ini terlihat sedikit agresif.

Wolfram menarik Yuuri jatuh ketempat tidur berukuran king size itu.

Yuuri yang dari tadi shock, hingga saat ini pun masih merasa shock dengan semua tindakan Wolfram

"Wol- Wolfram.." panggil Yuuri pelan

Wolfram bergerak bebas ke arah Yuuri, menindih Yuuri tepat di atasnya, mengunci pergerakan Yuuri, agar tidak kabur seperti yang sebelum sebelumnya.

"Ahh! Wolfram! Menurutmu nona Elizabeth itu bagaimana? Tidakkah dia manis?" Jelas sekali Yuuri ingin menghindar dari kemungkinan yang terjadi jika Yuuri tidak mencoba menghentikan Wolfram, dia belum siap jika status keperjakaannya akan dihapuskan pagi ini, apalagi hilangnya karena seorang pria. _Bukankah seharusnya keperjakaanku itu harus hilang bersama seorang gadis?_ Aku, Yuuri, Batinku gugup.

Wolfram merebahkan dirinya sangat dekat disamping Yuuri. "Kau lebih manis Yuuri" ucap Wolfram dengan santai, tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari Yuuri. Membuat Yuuri makin merasa gelisah, dan tubuhnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh, dirinya tersenyum kikuk.

"Tunggu dulu! Bahkan kau lebih manis dari ku!" Celetuk Yuuri polos, merasa tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Wolf tadi

Wolfram tersenyum, senyumannya agak terlihat seksi di mata Yuuri kali ini. _Ahh! Tunggu apa ini! Kenapa aku merasa.. merasa terpesona kepada Wolfram?! Aku gila!._ "B-bukan, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, ya kau memang manis Wolfram.. dan-" dan kali ini Wolfram tersenyum makin lebar

"Wolfram! Kenapa kau terlihat aneh daritadi?! Kau sakit? Tidak enak badan?" Yuuri menyipitkan matanya "hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya"

"Apa maksudmu Yuuri?"

"Jangan jangan kau saat ini sedang dirasuki oleh Shinou!" Kata Yuuri, sambil menunjuk nunjuk tepat di wajah Wolfram

"Tidak, ini aku Wolfram" Wolf menampar tangan yang menunjuk nunjuk wajahnya dengan kurang ajar itu, "yang aneh saat ini adalah kau Yuuri" Wolfram menangkap tangan yuri yang terkepal itu, "dari tadi kau bersikap aneh, dan wajah mu juga memerah" kata Wolfram tanpa ekspresi, sangat tidak biasa melihat Wolfram menunjukkan wajah seperti itu.

Tentu saja!

Wajah Yuuri terasa seperti terbakar. Mungkin memang benar ini efek samping dari krim yang Anissina berikan kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu, dengan iming iming, wajahnya akan makin macho dan tampan. pikir Yuuri.

Yuuri memutar otaknya, dan teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana dia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang putri manis bernama Elizabeth, yang ternyata menyukai Wolfram, dan katanya Wolfram telah melamarnya waktu mereka kecil.

"Begini Wolfram, kudengar kau menampar nona Elizabeth kan? Itu berarti kau-"

"Tunanganku hanya Yuuri seorang" potong Wolf cepat. Di Shin Makoku, menampar pipi kiri seseorang, itu berarti kau sedang melamarnya.

"Ahh! T-tapi kau menamparnya, kenapa?"

Tiga puluh detik.

Satu menit. Wolfram mematung dalam diam

Yuuri menunggu jawaban yang dapat menentukan masa depannya, dengan wajah tegang, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Wolfram?"

"Aku lupa!" balas Wolfram singkat

"Lupa?!" _Alasan macam apa itu?._ "Kau yakin Itu bukan karena kau benar benar mencintainya?" Kali ini Yuuri menunjukkan wajah serius

"Jangan bercanda dengan itu Yuuri!" Ekspresi Wolfram mengeras, dan ia kembali menindih Yuuri, mata hijaunya yang menawan menatap mata Yuuri intens, "yang ku cintai hanya Yuuri seorang" _straight face!_

Yuuri gelagapan, mencari celah untuk kabur

"Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan _nya_ Yuuri" Wolfram mendekatkan wajahnya, "jangan kabur Yuuri!" Wolf menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan sedikit mengintimidasi

 _-nya!?_

"A- ano Wolfram- hmph-!"

Bibir halus Wolfram menyapu kening Yuuri dan kemudian mengecup bibir manis Yuuri. menggigit bibir Yuuri lembut, mengecupnya, memberi jilatan pada bibir manis itu, menjilati pada sela sela bibir, memaksa sesuatu yang lunak dan lembut untuk masuk.

 _A-apa ini! Ada sesuatu yang lunak masuk kendalam mulutku!_

Tampaknya ini adalah first kissnya Yuuri, tampak dari matanya yang melebar terlihat sedikit terkejut, dan juga, ini membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

Benda lunak dan lembut itu menyapa milik Yuuri, menghisap rakus, seperti ingin menghisap semua milik Yuuri serta jiwanya. Yuuri memejamkan mata, tidak mengerti dengan sensasi yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini, namun sensasi ini membuat Yuuri ketagihan

Wolfram melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan mereka bernapas sejenak, tampak benang saliva yang terhubung di antara kedua bibir mereka. Bibir Yuuri memerah serta wajah nya yang merona, terilhat begitu manis

"Wolfram.." panggil Yuuri pelan. _Kuso! Ini mulai gawat! Aku harus berusaha kabur?._ Dan saat ini pun Yuuri masih sempat sempatnya mencari celah untuk kabur

"Maaf saja Yuuri, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mu kabur" kata Wolf tiba tiba, seolah olah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yuuri

 _Sialan! Dasar tsundere!- ekh.. tunggu kenapa sekarang aku yang merasa seperti tsundere?_

"Mari ketahap selanjutnya" _Skakmat!_

"Selanjutnya? Apa maksudmu dengan selanjutnya?!"

Ahh! Conrad! Gunter! Help!

.

.

.

-Owari-


End file.
